


Sonata de un Agape descompuesto

by Fallingdown



Series: La derrota. [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingdown/pseuds/Fallingdown
Summary: "-¿Qué es el amor? - Georgi tomaba un cerveza, Mila fumaba un cigarro y la suave voz de Yuri no desentonaba con el ambiente.- Te responderé el día que lo sepa."





	

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0YXt2nVMw4>

 

Advertencia: violación (por más que algunos no la tomen como tal)

 

 

 

Hay demasiadas personas viviendo en un mundo tan pequeño como para que los sueños de todos ellos se cumplan. Quizás por eso se aferre tanto a imposibles de vodka y ron, arañando con las cutículas sangrantes y mintiendo con la garganta desgarrada, aún cuando solo sea un cascaron vació que busca cumplir aquel anhelado sueño. Soñar con la idea de cumplirlo le hace desear vivir, sin importar que sea realmente suyo. Solo importa tocar el cielo, por más ajeno que sea y creer que aquella felicidad le pertenece.

La primera vez que vivió esa realidad en carne propia fue a los siete años. Su madre se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Su abuelo le explicó con los años, psicólogos, cariños, dibujos e infinitos incapaces de describir, que Nane solo quería hacer honor a su nombre y ser libre. En aquel entonces aún la recordaba con una sonrisa -la esperanza de que volviera se deslumbraba en el afecto con la que la nombraba y las caricias que desperdigaba en su rostro- a ella y a su difunta esposa que en su lecho de muerte le regaló aquella maldición hecha voz.

\- El viento sigue solo su corriente sin importar las montañas o los hombres que traten de opacarla. El viento es donde el hombre no existe- había susurrado en un hilo de voz, desangrante en su propia cama, con un bulto apoyado a su pecho, succionando su ultima esencia de vida.

Dieciséis años después, ese mismo bebé que en aquel entonces había llorado por salir del vientre de su madre, volvía con el rostro lleno de lágrimas a decirle que otra criatura venía en camino y que aún era muy joven para saber, siquiera, que hacer con su vida.

Su abuelo la había abrazado fuerte, dejando que llorara contra su pecho, mientras en susurros le contaba en forma de cuento como una dulce reina de ojos esperanza y cabellos de nieve deseo tanto criar a la nueva princesa que dejó que su ultimo suspiro se hiciera brillo en los ojos de la bebé.

Ahora, con quince años, Yuri es capaz de decir que a pesar del dolor que generó con su partida, los años con ellas fueron mágicos.

 

 

Ella fue la primera que le enseño una pista de hielo y quien le sostuvo sus manos para enseñarle que podría ser libre si así se sentía.

Sus manos eran cálidas, suaves y de largos dedos blancos, que se movían con majestuosidad sobre el cielo, atravesando los astros con delicados destellos de melancolía en sus ojos .

Él supo que era la despedida mucho antes de que ella se fuera, creía que desde que había llegado al mundo ella añoraba irse, ser libre y jugar con el firmamento bajo sus pies.

Tan hermosamente trágica y de sonrisa bondadosa.

 

 

Finalmente se fue una tarde invierno en donde la nieve nublaba su vista y se hacía agua al tocar sus mejillas. Le besó en la frente y hizo prometer vivir en sueños sin tocar jamás algo más que nubes bajos sus pies... y patinar, siendo hermoso, tan hermoso y resplandeciente, como Orión.

Su abuelo lo encontró varias horas después, bajó el árbol del último beso, con una mirada calma en sus ojos llorosos y un leve temblor en su sonrisa. Tomó la mano de su abuelo, fría, callosa, arrugada, de dedos gruesos y grandes y sin embargo al levantar la vista, observó algo que jamás había visto en su madre: amor paternal y una sonrisa sincera.   
  


Recuerda como le conoció a él, diez días después de que Nane partiera.

Aún luego de tantos años, sigue creyendo que fue el destino caprichoso quien trató de juntarles. La suave voz de su madre resonaba en su cabeza pidiendo que siguiera soñando y si así él no lo quería que patinara una vez más para darle una última alegría.

Allí le vio: piel de porcelana, lagrimas de luna acariciándolo, tempestad de océano muerto, canto de sirena.

Atrapante, adictivo, deprimente, poderoso, frágil: perfecto.   
  


 

Con nueve años, Yuri, descubrió el dolor de los pies que sangran de anhelo y la preocupación ojos que creía conocer. ¿Acaso nadie había comprendido el vació que le dejaba sentirse tan lejos de los astros mayores? ¿Nadie soñaba, como él, con jugar entre las nubes?

 

 

Se hizo fuerte entre los gritos de Yakov y las manos, extrañamente, gentiles de Georgi que le enseñaban vendar esguinces leves y su voz casi paternal que le pedía que se tomara un descanso.

 

 

Cuando quiso recordar, el niño que su madre había dejado se había marchado con ella. Toda inocencia fue cambiada por una coraza de altanería que alejaba a todos de su alrededor.

 

 

Fue capaz de ver como Popovich se destruía con cada mala contestación y terminó por dejarlo a un lado.

 

 

Caer y quedar tendido en el piso sin manos ayudantes fue el peor calvario que vivió cuando cumplió once años.

 

 

A partir de allí se esforzó mucho más por mejorar. Supo desde un principio que no era ningún genio y que él, a diferencia de otros colegas, le debía todo el resultado a el dolor que le brindase cada uno de los saltos fallidos y sus brazos agarrotados tratando de elevar otra vez su cuerpo.

Mucho más allá de todo ese esfuerzo, Yuri soñaba que le esperaba él con sus manos extendidas y la misma mirada que su madre le dedicó antes de irse.  
  


 

 

Cuando por fin llegó el momento del reencuentro, le hizo prometer a Victor que él sería el responsable de su debut como _senior_ y con la misma expresión que le recordaba aceptó, apretando su pequeña mano entre sus dedos largos, blancos, finos, suaves, amables, cálidos, trágicos... Fue él quien sello su destino.

 

 

Pronto no fueron solo sus pies quienes lloraban carmín: sus brazos llegaban a casa decorados con morados, sus manos besaban sus cuchillas más de lo que nunca admitiría, sus piernas deseaban tocar el cielo de una vez y por todas. Las voces su alrededor se tornaron cada vez más preocupadas, Georgi trató de recuperar lo que ya estaba roto, su abuelo amenazaba con alejarlo de toda esa mierda y el pobre Yakov lo apoyaba con bolsas de hielo y sonrisas ínfimas, al fin y al cabo, Yuri era idéntico a su Vitya.

Sin embargo, todo para él cobró colores cuando Victor comenzó a ser cotidianidad en sus días. Se hizo dependiente de su voz casi monótona, sus sonrisas de fotografía, la tristeza embriagada en sus ojos: se hizo dependiente de la tragedia que aquel hombre significaba. No le pertenecía, siempre fue consciente de ello, la naturalidad artificial con la que se protegía cuando estaban juntos se lo demostraba pero siempre se esforzaba en cada entrenamiento, tratando que apareciera alguna expresión real en su rostro.

 

Ni sudor, las lágrimas o la piel dejada por él fue apaño suficiente para el inminente destino.

 

Le notó a centésimas de comenzar su _Biellmann_ _,_ Victor miraba con suma atención a uno de los participantes. Incluso allí, frente a cientos de personas, él no era lo suficientemente importante. El hielo bajo sus pies pesó por primera vez en su vida: tras la presentación no hubo un _"Felicidades_ _Yu_ _"_ de Mila o un _"No esperaba menos de_ _tí_ _"_ por parte de Georgi, solo regaños por parte de Yakov y la indiferencia por parte de su adorado.

El peso del dolor le llevó a enfrentarse a aquel sujeto y donde expresó que no había lugar suficiente en el hielo para dos "Yuri's" se escondía un " _idiota_ " dirigido en realidad a su persona y el ruego entre lineas de " _no te lleves lejos lo único que me queda"._

Vio por horas como Victor trataba torpemente de acercarse al japones y cuando lo logró, no hizo más que ofrenderlo, aún así sus ojos brillaron con realidad.

 

 

 

La pirueta del ángel fue una de ultimas que perfeccionó juntó a Georgi y aún hoy lo siente a él cada vez que la realiza.

Se sentía bello, recuerda, se sentía libre y con nubes bajos los pies cuando un grito de enfado lo sacó de su ritmo. Yakov blasfemaba contra Víctor y su irreverencia y su maldita costumbre de no pensar en los demás. Sus piernas fallaron y el dolor le inundo mucho más profundo que sus leves rasguños.

Víctor se había ido sin importarle su palabra.

Esa noche el dolor lo ahogó en mares salados, con su amor atándolo de pies y la libertad reflectado una luz a lo lejos como si fuera un faro en medio de la nada.

 

 

Las tragedias se hacen presentes todo el tiempo y nos llenan, nos abruman, embriagan, enredan, enamoran, nos hacen trizas para después esfumarse.

 

 

Decidido a no ser tan débil como cuando Nane se marchó, armó una valija y partió tras su martirio personal, pidiéndole a su abuelo que se cuidaran: él y su gato.

 

Japón le recibió como un lobo a un gato moribundo.

 

Dolor, tragedia, melancolía, indiferencia, perdida, sumisión.

 

Victor le mataba, pero no era capaz de dejarlo ir.

 

Le amaba.

 

Le amaba tanto que no dudo en poner como premio su promesa.

 

 

 

Ágape.

 

 

Las primeras diez veces pensó en su amado.

 

 

Ágape.

 

 

Luego pensó en él amándolo, cruzando un océano para llevarlo de nuevo a su hogar.

 

 

Ágape.

 

 

_"Buena suerte_ _Yu_ _..."_

 

 

Ágape.

 

 

_"Es hora de dorm_ _ir_ _Yurochka_ "

 

 

Ágape.

 

 

_Tacto suave y firme. Manos templadas, ojos orgullosos._

 

 

Ágape.

 

 

_Rusia. Su Rusia. Sus amigos, su abuelo, su tierra, su vida, su pasado, su futuro, el amor, el odio: ellos. Ellos, seres humanos unidos por el destino, eran su_ _agape_ _._

 

 

Durante su presentación fue capaz de recordar cada una de las caídas, la voz de su abuelo, las conversaciones banales de Mila, Yakov protegiendole desde su lugar, los labios de su madre sobre su frente, Georgi sosteniendo su pierna al enseñarle el camel perfecto.

 

 

_Con los aplausos de la multitud algo hizo clic en su cabeza, pero decidió ignorarlo._

 

Había ganado y sin embargo algo se sentía frío en su pecho.

 

 

Victor llegó a la hora pactada al vuelo. En ningún momento lo miró a sus ojos, estaba seguro de ver rastros de lágrimas pero no hizo comentario alguno.

 

 

 

 

 

Yakov los recibió con una gran celebración, pero su nuevo entrenador decidió irse temprano a dormir.

 

-¿Qué es el amor? - Georgi tomaba un cerveza, Mila fumaba un cigarro y la suave voz de Yuri no desentonaba con el ambiente.

\- Te responderé el día que lo sepa.

Era un fiesta, pero cada uno estaba hundido en sus monstruos personales. Antes del nuevo día cada uno había partido.

 

 

Los entrenamientos de Victor eran duros. Más que duros. Solo paraba cuando sus piernas cedían y se despedía sin decir adiós, con un claro reproche y decepción en sus ojos.

 

Fue aproximadamente un mes de disimular el temblor en sus extremidades y llorar de noche por las fatiga, hasta que decidió ir luego de la práctica a confrontarlo.

 

 

 

Hacía frío, nevaba, sus piernas dolían. Allí, frente a la imponente puerta de roble, bastó un toque para que se abriera.

Estaba ebrio. Su olor le delataba desde su posición.

\- ¡Es tu culpa, niño malcriado! ¡Si no fuera por tus caprichos y-yo estaría con mi cerdito! ¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido! ¡egoísta! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio tanto...- las lágrimas caían de los dos y Yuri abrazó a su profesor- ¿Por qué no me dejaste ser feliz?- preguntó en un susurro.

\- ¿Tanto lo extrañas?

\- Lo amo, lo amo como jamás había amado a nadie. Lo amo ¿Por qué no me dejaste ser feliz a su lado?

\- ¿Quieres volver a verlo? Te llevaré con él con una sola condición.  
  
  


 

 

 

La luz tenue aminoraba la tensión de su cuerpo. Sentado a horcajadas de Victor, acarició con la yema de sus dedos la venda que cubría sus ojos.

 

Sus ojos derramaban agua salada.

 

Su propia voz zumbaba en sus oídos.

 

Su ser basilaba: arriba, abajo, sintiéndose increíblemente lleno y vacío- incluso más de lo segundo que de lo primero- en un mismo instante.

 

Sucio, ultrajado, descartable, inútil.

 

Sus sollozos eran inaudibles y sentía como su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos con el suave mantra que Victor repetía: "Yuuri, te amo, te amo tanto Yuuri".

 

 

 

El orgasmo fue imposible.

 

Llenado con la semilla ajena, procedió a limpiar a su amante atrapado por Morfeo sin importarle el asco que le causaba la mezcla de sangre y semen que se deslizaban entre sus muslos.

 

Su figura fue reflejo de corazón en mano: devoto, complaciente, obsesivo, doloroso, efímero.

 

  
Le vistió con un pijama de seda azul, le perfumó y le peinó. Se colocó su ropa sintiéndose una ramera y abrió las ventanas para que el olor sexo desapareciera un poco.

 

Antes de irse, se volvió para contemplarle una última vez.

 

Respiración calma, expresión aniñada, rasgos masculinos.

 

Apartó con mano unos mechones que caían rebeldes.

 

-Te extrañe cerdito- le escuchó murmurar entre sueños.

 

Le arropó y besó su frente, acariciando de un manera casi maternal su mejilla.

 

\- Lo siento mucho Vitya, juro jamás ser algo más que una competencia profesional entre ustedes. Sean felices, sean felices para curar mi corazón roto.

 

Su rostro normalmente arisco mostraba una expresión tan idílica para el ágape.

 

Ironía.

 

Maldita sonata de un ágape descompuesto. 

 

 

 

 

Al día siguiente se lo citó en un café a pocas cuadras de la pista.

Dejó que su vista se perdiera en todas las personas que merodeaban en el la calle. Pensar en ellos en pensar en globos acariciando el asfalto hasta que algo les penetra, les rompe, les destruye para siempre, impidiéndoles volver a ser lo que eran. Remendados en sueños ajenos, tratan de llegar tan alto, como aquellos astros impolutos que le miran desde lejos.

Su corazón latió desbocado cuando lo vio entrar con una sonrisa en los labios.

 — Creo que ambos sabemos para que me pediste que viniera- su rostro se tornó rosa y su pulso aumentó aún más-. Te debo una gran disculpa Yuri... este mes fui peor que un espartano y prometo ser...

El silencio tapó sus oídos y la expresión de la noche anterior tomó lugar en su rostro. Los labios de su guía se movían y sus manos no dejaban de gesticular. Sin embargo, sus ojos fijos en la mesa, poseían un brillo que en cuando volvió a Rusia habría perdido.

  — ...y por eso...

— Oe, Victor— revolvió dentro de su mochila hasta sacar un sobre—... me he dado cuenta que para superarte no puedo ser entrenado por ti. A partir de hoy, mi entrenador volverá a ser Yakov...

— Eso significa que...- muy en el fondo Yuri trató de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas  el dolor que sintió en su pecho ante su expresión de felicidad. ¿Cuanto había dañado a la persona que más amaba? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan cruel?

— Esto significa que aquí está tu pasaje para volver a Japón si lo deseas. Sale en seis horas- dejando el sobre y dinero sobre la mesa, caminó con la cabeza en alto hacia la salida y cuando su mano rozó el pomo, esforzó su voz una vez más- ¡Oe, Victor! Entrena bien a ese cerdo, no sabes lo ansioso que estoy por derrotarlo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Recuerda verlo partir camuflado entre la gente. La sonrisa que llevaba, le hacía sentir más miserable.

El avión partió quince minutos pasadas las seis.  La muesca de su rostro se deformó, cual bebé que  se le negó el amor de la aureola de su madre.

Victor había partido y el Ágape le abrazó con millones de manos el cuerpo,  condenándole a la pena del desamor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_EXTRA_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 — Yuri...yo... lo siento mucho  — la voz de Georgi se escucha suave y sus brazos le envuelven como un cálido manto palpitante. Dejando sus recuerdos de lado, frente a él, en la pantalla que muestran los _"meets and kiss"_ la gente grita de alegría: Yuuri Katsuki le ha pedido matrimonio a su entrenador Victor Nikiforov luego de que fuera declarada su posición en el último eslabón de podio. 

 

Sus mejillas se sienten cálidas, húmedas. En su rostro aflora una sonrisa frágil, cargada de felicidad y tristeza que no es capaz de frenar los espasmos que cubren su cuerpo.

 

— Ellos se aman, él es feliz, sus ojos están llenos de amor y felicidad  ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz con su felicidad maldita sea? ¿Por qué debo amarlo de ésta jodida manera?  ¿Por que...?

 

— Algún día encontrarás a alguien que te ame hasta que sus corazones duelan de felicidad, pero primero deberías dejar ir a Victor. No eres un ágape descompuesto, solo fue una sonata errónea, aún te que mucho amor por descubrir pequeño.

 

Su colega le acompaña al baño para que pueda descargarse tranquilo. Se encierra en el segundo cubículo y sigue sollozando hasta que unos fuertes golpes en su puerta le sobresaltan. Abre la puerta totalmente enojado, con mucosidad colgando de su nariz y sus ojos completamente irritados:

— ¿¡Acaso eres idiota!? ¡¿No puedes ver que puto cubículo está ocupado?!—las lágrimas caen sin gracia alguna por su rostro (¿Acaso hay forma de llorar con gracia cuando sientes que parte de su alma se ha resquebrajado?) y su aspecto es completamente horrible.

La única contestación que recibe es un abrazo firme y el azul del uniforme cubre su vista.

Se aferra a su amigo con fuerza y sigue llorando a moco tendido. Recibe caricias en el cabello y en la espalda.

— ¿Cuán alto tendré que tratar de volar para que me nombres Yuri? ¿Cuando dejarás que tome tu mano para poder caminar juntos sobre el firmamento, acariciando las nubes con la punta de los dedos, besando a los astros mayores? ¿Cuando seré digno de ser libre junto a ti?

Su corazón se frena porque los latidos de Otabek resuenan rápidos y fuertes en sus oídos, demostrando la veracidad de sus palabras. 

 

_¿Puede un ágape descompuesto volver a sonar con la hermosura de una primera vez?_

 

 

 

 


End file.
